Thoughts of friends
by Norwegianne
Summary: Ryder is thinking about his "friends"


They all think of me as the king of bad import

A/N: I am hereby disclaiming. I don't own anything in this story, xcept the plot. And I am not even sure about that. This is a RYDER story…

They all think of me as the king of bad import. This country was based on bad import, which they choose to forget. I see myself as something that stirs up the attention of people, making them aware of their surroundings. If I was a girl they would probably call me a bitch. 

My name is Gregor Ryder, but I am just known as Ryder to the people in my surroundings. Actually I am not sure about how I would react if someone other than my mother would call me Gregor. Not that she speaks to me all that often, at least not since she married the creep. I used to create trouble to get her attention. The result? I am stuck here at Rawley Academy for boys.

Not that I mind it. It is far better than some other places I have been. The people here are nice. I guess they would be surprised to know it, but I have actually met some people I consider my friends here. Or as close to friends as I would get. I really don't think they think of themselves as my friends, but they are the ones I would run to for help if I ever get in trouble.

First there is Will. Will Krudski. He is reliable, and smart. I know I kind of hurt his feelings when I asked him to help me write a poem for English class, and it really was for Caroline. If you read this Will, then I am truly sorry. It was for your own good, I never fancied Caroline, and I only tried to make her notice you. Looks like I succeeded. And the money you got from me? You can keep it.

Will is a good poker player as well, not quite as good as me, but then very few are. I didn't mean to win his computer, but it all worked out in the end. (Even if they did sort of steal my car.) I think Will is Finn's favourite pupil. He is participating in the student activities here at Rawley and always gives deep and philosophical answers to Finn's questions. In fact the only thing that is stopping Will from becoming a true Rawley boy is the money issue. If I thought that he would accept my help I'd help him, but why would he do that? I know for a fact that Scout has tried to help him several times, without succeeding.

Scout Calhoun. Another one of my friends. He is such a do-gooder, if there is such a word. Scout always tries to help people and doesn't notice that their pride is standing in the way. Scout is the splitting image of his dad, always wanting to help others. My bet is that Scout is going to be a politician, when and if, he grows up and matures. Scout sort of had a thing going for Grace Banks' sister in the beginning of the summer, but it seems like that has "cooled in the warmth of the sun" to quote a mushy love song. I know why he had that thing, because I think that Bella Banks is my kind of girl as well. Extremely pretty with the wits to match.

That is one place where I regret that my reputation isn't one of the best. If it had been better I might have tried to make an impression on her, maybe even asked her out sometimes. I sure would have treated her better than that Sean guy did. Oh, well. If she'll ever want me, she knows where to find me.

Some of the time I have spent here at Rawley has been wonderful. I am not sure about what I am going to do when I actually leave. Sure I mock this place and everything it stands fore, but why won't people see that it is only on the outside I am like this? They surely don't think I enjoy this sort of things? Ok, maybe I do, just the teeniest bit. 

I do enjoy it here, but I don't like it so much I stayed behind one year on purpose. I was a troubled young boy last year. Let's just leave it at that shall we? 

I realise that I have mentioned everyone I consider my friends, but left the most important one out. The most important and his/her boyfriend out. What would the circle of friends be like without Jake Pratt and Hamilton Fleming? Or should I say Jacqueline Pratt and Hamilton Fleming. Jake is kind of like me, hiding her inner self from the world. Or at least her future in-laws… When Jake and I got past the insults, and I discovered that she was a girl, we actually managed to have several intelligent conversations. Needless to say Hamilton starts to radiate green smoke whenever those starts. He actually doesn't think I am the kind of guy to steal another fellow's girlfriend, now does he? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. 

Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to be here, but I don't see that I have that many other choices. It is either here, back in England with a father who ignores me or in Boston with my mother and new stepfather who hate me. I might be the king of bad import but monarch may also be lonely.


End file.
